Carlisle And Esme: True Love Never Dies
by Caroline S
Summary: She was a simple girl from Ohio, he was from the refined location of England in the 17th century. How did the vampire fall in love with the fragile teenager? How would they begin and spend eternity with each other? The story of Carlisle and Esme Cullen.
1. Youth

Welcome one, welcome all, to my new story! As some of you already know, I'm a big fan of Carlisle and Esme from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. There is very little information about their past and them falling in love, so I wanted to give their backstory a shot. This will mainly be about Esme's past until they become a couple, but I am working on a story about Carlisle's past as well. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

* * *

August 12th, 1903

Columbus, Ohio

Platt Family Farm

"Try and catch me now, Esme!"

"No fair, William! You got a head start!" I laughed as I chased after my best friend. We were playing tag and I was desperately trying to catch him. I suppose it was foolish; I in my dress and church shoes, William in knickers with bare feet. But he cheated, and I couldn't let him win that way!

My curls were pulled back, yet they managed to stray a bit and were bouncing by my face as I continued to propel myself forward. Perhaps that should've told me to stop, but it didn't.

I chased William up the hill by the side road next to my family's farm. As I was running, something caught my eye. There was a man walking under the trees next to the road. People had passed through here before, but there was something different about this man; He seemed unconditionally benevolent.

He was also very pretty, like an angel. I had heard stories about God sending some of his angels to Earth to watch over us, but could I really be seeing one?

That's when I fell.

_

* * *

_

Carlisle's Point Of View

What a beautiful day, in a beautiful town. I truly felt at peace as I strolled a bit leisurely to one of my rare dayshifts. I was trying a different path today; I had never seen this part of Columbus before.

I had been a tad depressed lately; I had no companion that I could keep close to. Though I was never judging towards other vampires, I found it difficult to befriend those that didn't agree with my "vegetarian" lifestyle. I did know plenty of humans at the hospitals I worked at through the years, but it was very dangerous to become attached to humans. Plus, I would eventually have to leave them with no detailed explanation or way to contact me. I couldn't put anyone through the pain of losing a friend if I could avoid it. So I decided it was best to be friendly, but not too friendly. I couldn't be rude, but I couldn't entice much more than I naturally did.

Then, almost as if they could sense my arrival and the melancholy coming from my body, I heard the laughter of children. Two, if my ears were right.

"Try and catch me now, Esme!"

"No fair, William! You got a head start!"

I chuckled as I saw a little girl, maybe eight or nine, running after a friend. He appeared to be the same age, but perhaps a smidge taller than most. The girl was running in a little navy dress with a pair of nicer shoes on. Oh, I hoped she would stay clean for her parents!

I stood for a minute to enjoy the delight. I was particularly drawn to the girl; she seemed so happy and determined! Yet because of my predatory vibe, the girl- Esme, picked up on my presence.

As she was running up a hill, her head snapped in my direction. She looked at me with a blend of surprise and fascination. Sadly, she didn't register that she was still moving, and as she neared the top, the poor thing lost her footing!

Oh, torture! I wished that I was able to move at _my _speed. But no, I painfully had to watch the sweet girl stumble and roll down the hill! Thankfully, the boy jumped out of the way before two children would be hurt. The girl slowed to a stop and immediately began sobbing. The boy was soon at her side.

"It's okay, Esme. Everything will be fine. I'll get somebody."

I shouted to the boy. "Stay there, I'm coming to help you!"

I took to the speed of a fast human (or a very slow vampire). It was interesting; maneuvering my way to the children while somehow staying within the safe shade of the oak trees, but I did it.

"Hello young lady, my name is Carlisle. I work at the hospital here in town and I'm going to help you with your injuries."

"So you're a doctor?" I laughed lightly at her question.

"Indeed, I am."

"Are you any good?" Oh, to be young again! To speak so candidly and yet remain so endearing.

"I like to think so." I smiled gently at her. She seemed pleased enough with my response and waited patiently for me to begin.

I inspected her carefully. There were no apparent fatal injuries or broken bones, but it was my duty to be extra attentive to the wounds of a patient. "Turn your head slowly, please." No sign of trauma to her neck. "I'm going to press very gently on your head. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" She nodded a little weakly. The dear was worried about pain, poor girl.

I was more careful than ever. I gingerly pressed on her scalp as I used her hair for insulation to keep her from noticing my abnormal temperature. "Anything?"

"I'm a little sore."

"Is there anything wrong with her, doc?" Little William called from beside me.

"I don't see anything serious. She's a little bruised, maybe. But I think that your friend will be fine. Just rest a bit more to be safe, and be careful on that hill!"

"Yes sir." Esme mumbled.

"Would you like any help home?"

"I live just a minute or two away, doctor. My friend, William can walk me."

"If you insist." I lifted the girl to her feet and after a goodbye, I began to walk away.

She called from behind me. "Sir?" I turned to face her. "Thanks." She smiled in such a charming manner.

"Think nothing of it…Just promise me that if you start to feel any worse once you're home, that you'll be sure to tell your parents." She nodded once more before taking off with the boy.

Yet as I walked away, I swore that I heard a childish whisper.

"Hey, William? Do you think God would ever send an angel to Columbus?"

* * *

So you see, in my universe, Carlisle and Esme met BEFORE she broke her leg! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! However, I would like to apologize about length. My chapters are gradually getting longer as I write them, and sticking around for the rest of the story will be worth it! Again, thanks for reading, and please review! Even a simple "I really like this!" gives me a boost. Have a nice day! =D


	2. New Heights

September 19th, 1911

Columbus, Ohio

Platt Family Farm

The air was crisp and the light breeze sent my pale brown ringlets flying. I was sitting on a thin blanket as William was playing with a kite, spending another autumn evening with me.

We'd grown fairly close throughout the years. I came to know him as a brother, but I had the suspicion that he longed for more. Thankfully, he respected my feelings. It allowed us to form a strong, tension-free bond.

"The wind is killing this kite, Esme!"

"It's hardly a windstorm, Will!" I chuckled. "Here, let me help you." I skipped to his side. "You have to hold it with both hands, silly! Like this. Let the wind guide it, but keep a firm hold on it. Now you've got it!" I clapped for him as I giggled.

"You're right, this is so much easier, peacock!" That nickname, I despised it! William meant well; he said that he called me peacock because their beautiful colors reminded him of me. It was a sweet thought, but peacocks intimidated me. When they have their feathers up, they look as if they're searching for a fight and their long necks made me think of chickens for some reason. Lovely, I was a chicken!

"I told you!" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. Victory was not savored long though; William flew the kite right into a tree!

"Oh no! My mother is going to whip me if I rip my breeches getting that kite!"

I sighed. "Don't worry, I can get it for you. If I snag my dress, I can sew it up before my mom sees it."

"Are you sure, Esme?"

"Positive." I grinned at him. It was only an accident, and I knew that I'd get in less trouble than William would for the kite.

Standing under the tree, I looked up. It wasn't that far away. Certainly it would be easier to reach than when I was younger. "Can you give me a boost up?"

"On it!" Cupping his hands, he placed them in front of me to stand on. He pushed me up to the first limb. "See it, Esme?"

"Like a violet among roses!" It would be a little bit of a climb, but it was not out of my range of capability. My arms easily lifted my body with a pull onto another branch. I was a little weary of the next step up. I had evened out since I had last been up this tree, and it was a thinner branch…It could've landed in any of the oaks, but no, the kite had to run for the weakest tree on the farm!

No time for second guesses now. I took a deep breath and pulled myself up. Success! I stood; the kite was within my reach. I could practically feel the fabric between my fingers. If I could stretch just a bit more…On my tiptoes I go. The string was in my grip. "I've got it William!"

"Good job, Esme! I really appreciate it!"

I stood for a moment, giggling at my accomplishment. Did you know that laughter throws off a person's balance? I didn't, but I learned….A little too late.

It felt as if my world was passing by slowly, frame-by-frame. I could feel each bump on the branch scrape against my shoes as I lost my footing. My free hand (not clutched to the kite for dear life) seemed like a blur as I watched it scramble to grab hold of something, anything to regain my stance.

All I could grasp was air. Once I left the former support of the tree, there was nothing to do but brace myself for the impact. I didn't even scream. My body simply clenched reflexively. In retrospect, tightening my muscles was not a very wise idea. I landed with a thud…A very painful thud.

"My gosh, Esme, are you alright?!"

I felt the sting against my eyes as I fought back tears. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. Weakly, I shook my head. "Get my parents." I wanted to sound strong, but all I could manage was a hoarse whisper. William ran faster than I had ever seen him move.

I needed to distract myself. My garden! When my parents weren't around, I tended to a tiny makeshift garden that I had made between two bushes.

With a power that I, unbelievably, mustered up, I drug myself across the grass. Thank God for dew! It felt so refreshing on my skin as I trudged along. Once I had gotten to my secret refuge, I immersed myself in the beauty of the flowers.

I'd need something to calm me. My hand thrust forward as if my life depended on it. I grabbed three white daisies and inhaled as much of their scent as my body would allow.

I had to hide the flowers and get back to where I had fallen. I gently placed one of the flowers in a secret pocket on my dress.

Using all of my strength, I forced my nails into the earth to yank myself back. I could feel the beads of perspiration forming all over my face. I groaned in agony with every pull. My only consolation was that I had my "relaxer" and that the sun was set, now my mother and father wouldn't be able to see the complete wreck that I was until we reached the hospital. When I finally reached the tree, I had completely lost my breath. My chest rapidly pumped, I couldn't fill my lungs fast enough.

"Esme, what happened to you?!" I could hear my father's husky voice.

"I fell, Papa. I flew William's kite into a tree and I needed to retrieve it."

"Oh, Esme." I could hear the disapproval in his tone of voice. He was probably frowning.

"Where's mother?"

"She's visiting with the Torvik family. I didn't want to worry her."

"Oh, alright." I would've rather had my mother transport me. I'd give anything to hear her caring voice right now.

William helped me rise to my feet. At least he'd be by my side through this ordeal.

"Run along, Will. It'd be best not to send your mother into hysterics." William sadly obliged, he knew better than to defy his elders.

Well, now all of my positivity had been crushed.

And what a great time for my dad to have a sprained back….We slowly (but roughly, much to my dismay) walked to our automobile.

Guess who got to hobble their way across the farm?

* * *

Poor Esme! But we all know that this story is about to get a heck of a lot cooler.... Literally. =) The reason for the shortness of this chapter is because the next one will blow you guys away and make up for this. Chapter three is going to be a lot more detailed, and I know you'll love it! Again, please review for me! Thank you everyone!


	3. Perfection

_Later that night_

Riding in the car was such excruciating pain; I began to notice every dip and crack in the road as it registered in the form of a shockwave of misery.

Father was little comfort. I was scolded for my "wild" behavior. "What you were doing is not proper for a lady. Climbing is meant for men and children. Esme, you're a woman now and you need to stop doing such extreme things."

Extreme? Really? Why was it such a problem that I had been kind and did something for a friend? I may be a woman, but that certainly does not make me feeble. I have heard a lot about revolutionary men and women; feminists, they call themselves. Dad didn't care for them, but they sound like a godsend. Perhaps I could live life as a feminist, campaigning for women's rights.

Drat! Another twitch from my leg in response to the street. If only he would leave me alone, I could stroke the daisy in my pocket for reassurance.

"We're here, Esme." Thank you, Lord!

I tried to lean on my father, though his help was lacking.

As we entered the building, I had never been more relieved. "Go sit over there, Esme." My father still spoke coldly.

I escaped into the texture of the cushioning and delighted in the feeling of having my weight off of my leg. "Esme, Dr. Ledger's shift ended an hour ago, but they're giving us the best that they've got. Dr. Cullen was his name, I believe."

I sighed, but nodded. Dr. Ledger was the only one that had ever worked with me. It would be strange adjusting to a new face.

And then I saw him walking down the hall.

_

* * *

_

Carlisle's Point Of View

What an oddly unfussy night. I'd only had two appointments. Sure, it was late, but the citizens of Columbus seemed to have an undeniable draw to accidents.

It was disappointing to have so much free time at work. I studied medicine to help people and felt passionately about my occupation. But right now all I could do was feel powerless. I'd tried to drag out my paperwork but it was finished all too soon.

My mind wandered, only necessarily aware of my surroundings.

That's when it hit me; a scent so pure and intoxicating wafted towards my nostrils. It was, quite possibly, the most delectable fragrance that I had ever had the pleasure of inhaling. "La mia cantante." I whispered to myself.

_I had found my singer._

I would be eternally thankful for the century of control under my belt. A newborn would not be able to contain their primal instincts if they happened to pass this delicacy. But I, I was able to safely savor the aroma filling the room.

Knock, knock; two taps at the door. "Come in." I called. "Oh, hello Joanna. What can I do for you?"

Her pulse raced. "Evening, Dr. Cullen. I hate to inconvenience you, but we have a patient here that seems to have had quite an accident. She usually sees Dr. Ledger, but he left a bit ago. Would you be willing to meet with the dear?"

"It's no trouble at all. I'll be out in just a minute."

After I heard the click of the door, my eyes darted to the clock. I despised keeping someone waiting, but as part of my masquerade, I had to seem unavailable at times.

_Two minutes….That'll have to do for tonight._

I slipped on my jacket and left the office.

As I was walking, I could hear slightly ragged breathing. Whoever I was seeing was indeed in a tremendous amount of pain.

I turned to the direction of the waiting room and saw her. My singer was to be my patient; she had to be, there were no other people waiting.

She was with a man I assumed was her father. His brow was furrowed and he looked as if he expected all of the pity, even though he was fine. His selfish demeanor took away any warmth that one may've found on his face.

But the girl, she was a beauty unlike any other; she was an innocent beauty. Even in anguish, she was stunning.

She had the loveliest curls that framed the heart shape of her face. It was fitting, given the love radiating from her. Her eyes were a magnificent shade of hazel that brightened up her visage, and her lightly tinted pout curved in a way that told me it would dazzle anyone graced with a smile.

It was then that I knew that no matter how uncivilized nature wanted me to be, I could never harm this human.

I smiled to myself and said a prayer; I had to thank the Good Lord for blessing me with this encounter.

_Esme's Point Of View_

He smiled as he walked, and I felt unusually safe. But he looked so familiar. Had we met before?

I hoped it would come back to my memory. If we had met, I don't understand how I could forget him. He was tall and pale. He had light circles under his eyes from a fatiguing career. His head was covered in blonde silk that could only feel as good as it looked. His physique was strong, but not overbearing. And he had the most gorgeous coloring of eyes that I had ever seen; a topaz that resembled honey in shade.

Was I breathing? No. Breathe in, Esme, breathe in! I did. I could see the doctor chuckle lightly to himself. I hadn't been gawking, had I? No, I was carefully watching out of the corner of my eye. Well, I wonder what was amusing him. If only I could thank whatever it was, because his laugh was the sweetest, most melodic sound that had ever tickled my ears.

He was getting closer, and I was becoming more awestruck. Look away, Esme, don't be rude, he could catch you! My gaze shifted to the floor.

One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

I counted his steps in sets. Any moment now and he should be here.

"Good evening, sir. I believe that I now have a meeting with your daughter. Correct?"

"Mmm." Don't smile or anything Dad! I rolled my eyes slightly. "Esme, get up, the doctor's here."

I dug my nails into the wooden arms of my chair and tried to stand. My knees began to buckle under the strain. And I don't know how he did it, I fell, not onto the floor, but into Dr. Cullen's arms. "Thanks for the swift rescue, doctor."

"Anything for a lady." Oh gosh, his voice was chocolate and his smile would've made my knees tremble, had I not been in his grip. "Is it okay if I carry you?" Wow, why wouldn't it be?

"As long as you promise not to drop me."

He winked. "I promise."

_

* * *

__Carlisle's Point Of View_

"Is it okay if I carry you?" I asked her. Her eyes appeared occupied as she answered. I wonder what's going on in her head.

"As long as you promise not to drop me." I suppressed a laugh. With my strength, dropping this delicate girl was not possible and even if it was, I could never let that happen to her.

I winked at her. "I promise." She cradled herself against my chest, and I was speechless. I was fully aware of her scent; so rich and powerful and still so feminine. And warm, she was very warm.

Does she understand just how enthralling she is? Isn't it impossible for a vampire to be so taken by a mortal? Either way, I'm not complaining.

* * *

_Esme's Point Of View_

He set me down on a small cot and pulled up his chair. "So Miss… I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

Coherent thoughts, Esme. "Esme, my name is Esme, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, Esme, call me Carlisle." Wow. I felt special. I wonder how many of his patients get to call him by his first name? I smiled. "Carlisle, I really like that name. It reminds me of England."

He seemed interested. "Do you like England?"

"I love it. The history truly is something to behold. Have you ever been there?"

"Born and raised." He grinned and displayed his brilliantly white teeth.

"What made you leave?"

"Opportunity." I nodded. "Now, Esme, I've got to know what happened to your leg."

I could feel the heat on my cheeks; my face must be scarlet. "I was climbing a tree…. My friend's kite was stuck, so I offered to fetch it, and before I could start down, I fell off of the branch."

"I'm sure that your friend appreciates your courage."

"My courage?"

"Sure. I think it was very courageous. I could never climb a tree, I'm too scared of heights." I giggled lightly at his remark. "Esme, I hate to do this, but I think your leg broke after that fall and I need to set it before wrapping. I'll be as gentle as I can, but it might hurt." He placed his hands on my leg.

A shiver went up my spine. "Your hands are so cold."

"Sorry about that, I've always had terrible circulation."

"No, it feels nice." It really did, it almost numbed my leg. I felt bad for him though, I didn't want him to feel that he put me in any pain.

He got to work quickly and as I felt the pain shoot through my leg, I did not wince; I bit my lip to keep it inside. But it could not keep the few betraying tears behind my eyes, and so they fell.

He looked up at me and his smile was tugged down just a bit. "I'm so sorry, Esme." Then, he did the kindest thing, he wiped away my tears. I sat there and smiled at him. "What is it?"

"That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Be proud of yourself, Dr. Cu—Carlisle." I laughed.

"You're positive that you feel fine?"

"Positive."

"How about we get your leg into a cast then?"

"Let's." With precision, he began working. "Carlisle, what did you want to be when you were a kid?"

"I don't think that I ever had a definite choice as a child. I did know that I wanted to help people, but there are a lot of options. What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I'd love to be a teacher. I love children, and being able to know that I'm instilling them with something useful seems nice. And on the side, I'd really like to further the movement for women's rights."

"Good choices, I'm a feminist myself."

"Really! I've never had the chance to meet one!" We both laughed at my excitement.

"I haven't either." He shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." That smile! Be still my heart. "Well, Esme, it appears that I've finished your cast!"

"Already? That was fast."

"Years of practice."

I sighed. "I suppose I should get back to my father."

"Yes, it's best not to keep him waiting… Need a lift?"

"I'd appreciate it, Carlisle." He lifted me and my heart threatened to pound out of my chest.

There was that same low chortle. What was so funny?! It definitely wasn't his smell. It was sweet, so sweet, and floral. It was complimented by eucalyptus and leather-bound books. What a unique mixture.

Then there was his strength. How could he carry me and remain so graceful? My leg had not been jostled once.

"I come baring your daughter, sir." I laughed into his shoulder. I'd be more than happy to help her into your vehicle, Mr. Platt." My dad waved him in the direction of the exit and said he was going to use the phone at the desk.

I was so comfortable in his arms; it just felt right. He managed to support me with one arm and opened the car door with the other. He carefully set me on the seat, but I scooted to the side and motioned for him to sit. "Please, for just a minute." He sat beside me and waited. "I just wanted to say thanks for being so nice to me and for caring so much about how I felt through the process; feeling that comfort means so much more to patients than you can image."

"Well, kind people like yourself make it easier." This man was charming beyond comprehension.

"Here, I have something for you." I lifted the temporarily forgotten daisy from my pocket and placed it into his hand. "I grew it myself."

"It's beautiful, Esme."

"Did you know that flowers have meanings?"

"I'd heard that, but I have no idea what daisies mean."

"Daisies represent innocence."

"That's only fitting for the lovely young woman with a heart of gold."

"And for the doctor with a soul glowing with compassion."

"Don't ever change, Esme. Remember that you're a beautiful, strong, smart woman, no matter what anyone tells you." I don't know why I became so bold, but I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I started to cry silently. A few stray tears landed on his shirt.

"I'll never forget. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, Carlisle." I sniffed. "And don't you change; you're the exact doctor that every person needs. I mean that."

I pulled away and he once again dried my face. He frowned. "I think that your father's coming. I don't want him to be angry at you for expressing yourself." This time, he hugged me. "Never give up on your dreams, Esme, you've got amazing potential."

He walked away, flower still in hand and I was left to cope with an odd emptiness that I'd never felt before.

* * *

Well, did I make up for the previous lengths?! This is one of my favorite chapters in the story and I hope you liked it as well. I'll be updating soon, so please keep reading! And remember to review! Thank you! =D

I usually make playlists depending on what I would like to write. I didn't have one for the previous two chapters, but here's my playlist for chapter three-

1. You're A God- Vertical Horizon

2. I've Got A Crush On You- Renee Olstead

3. Stolen- Dashboard Confessional

4. P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)- Michael Jackson

5. Ordinary Day- Vanessa Carlton

6. Lighted Up- Gabriel Mann

7. Paralyze- Tila Tequila

8. Moonlight Serenade- The Glenn Miller Orchestra


	4. Stars

Sorry about the slight delay everyone! I'll make it up to you; I'm putting up two chapters today. This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to have this on its own. Oh, and to the reviewer that was confused about Esme's age in chapter three; I'm sorry, I had the year for the chapter but I somehow skipped it while typing. She was sixteen, but I have fixed it to save confusion for others. Thank you for pointing that out. =]

* * *

Later That Night

_Carlisle's Point Of View_

Arrivederci, la mia cantante.

There she goes, away into the night. What a wonderful woman, who is sure to make someone very happy one day, may God bless her with love and happiness.

The petals of the daisy were velvet between my fingers. I could still feel her heat on them and I could still smell her, still sense her. She certainly left an impression.

I will miss her spirit as I leave for Chicago tonight. She made my last day here more than worth it.

I gathered my things and gave my standard goodbye speech to the nurses; the women of which always seemed particularly saddened by my departure, while sometimes, the men appeared slightly relieved.

I had been prepared to move a while back and the date was finally here. The only thing left was to enjoy one last walk around town.

I would miss the parks here, and the glee emanating from them. I decided to lie down on the grass and marvel at the stars; such haunting beauty. I had a whole conversation with the moon about life, trials, and tribulations. The moon was much wiser than credited.

As I took to the road again, I decided on a path I had only taken once before. I wish that I'd travelled it more often, but it was too easily forgotten because of my typical route.

I stopped at a hill. Why did it call to me? I had treated a child here previously but—No. Had I met my singer once before? Amazing. I didn't notice at first, but now that I think about it, I see the similarities. She never outgrew that charm.

I neared a family's farm and heard a small voice. It sounded as if it was very mindful of the other people in the household. I drew closer and knew it instantly; I stumbled upon the Platt family farm.

As I walked towards the home, I saw the brightest star shining in a bedroom window. She was resting her head against the glass and looked towards the sky as she spoke.

"God, remember when I asked if you'd really send an angel to Columbus? Well, I've met him for the second time, Lord. He was just as gentle and kind as I finally remembered him, maybe more. He really is gorgeous, both inside and out. He's going to change the world and enlighten. So please, God, protect him on his journey through life. He deserves it; out of everyone that I know, he deserves it the most. Please, please keep him safe and guide him with your love. Amen."

I terribly wanted to hug her and thank her for being so selfless and concerned for my wellbeing. All I could do was stand there, astounded by her purity. I watched as she played with her hair and spoke softly to herself. She made every part of her day sound so special; whether it be making her bed or reading a book. She always found some gem of positivity within it.

She crinkled her nose cutely as she yawned. Esme slowly rose and I heard the gentle rustling of her bed as she made herself comfortable.

Maybe it was stupid, but I had a soft spot for this girl. She was a truly rare occurrence; she was a genuinely nice person.

That's the argument that convinced me to see her once more before I left.

With almost no effort, I scaled the tree next to her window. Balancing myself carefully on the branch closest to her home, I watched her doze. Her face was so angelic and she seemed to smile, even as she slept. I wonder what she's dreaming about.

I could've stayed there all night, just watching her sleep. However, the sun would have to stop me at some point. I had to leave, and I was only making that even harder for myself.

Down I jumped, into a crouch, and off I bound into the black of night.

Sadly, I wouldn't know which of us God had answered that night until many years later.

* * *

Oh, Carlisle, you sweet thing, you! Why must you leave? Thanks for reading everyone. I hope that you enjoyed this even if it was my shortest chapter!

Playlist:

1. What Hurts The Most- Rascal Flatts

2. Chasing Pavements- Adele

3. I Won't Forget You- Poison

4. Crazy For This Girl- Evan & Jaron

5. One In A Million- Bosson


	5. A Proposal

A note about this chapter; Except for the first, all of the lines in italic are the thoughts of William.

* * *

October 13, 1916

Columbus, Ohio

Platt Family Farm

It was shaping up to be yet another monotonous dinner in the Platt family household, at least that's what they'd be thinking.

I couldn't stay here any longer. I was known as a spinster around town; twenty-one and unmarried. But truth-be-told, I didn't care; I just wanted to pursue my dreams. I had to tell them. I wouldn't be a burden, and I wouldn't continue to wait around.

As I set the table and mother placed the food down, I finally felt the knot forming in the pit of my stomach.

_Don't make this harder than it needs to be._

We sat down and I decided to wait until father had food in his system; perhaps he'd be in a better mood that way.

I didn't eat much, I was too nervous.

The silence during dinner was much too unsettling; it felt like they were hiding something. I couldn't take it.

"Mother, Father, I would like to move out West. I want to teach children, and I want to be able to move so you both can finally have the house to yourselves." I inhaled after spouting that out in one breath. They dropped their forks and father was first to retort.

"No daughter of mine will be living in the wilds, and alone no less!"

"But, sir, I think that I could do a lot for those children, and I'd be out of your way, and-"

"And no, that's final."

"I'm a grown woman, Father! It's time that I left." My mother spoke a bit more kindly.

"Gerald, we need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" I was a little edgy now.

"We'd like you to marry, sweetheart."

"Mom, for the thousandth time, William and I are only friends."

She sighed. "No, Esme, do you remember the Evenson family and their son, Charles?"

"Yes, M'am." I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

"Esme, Charles has asked for your hand in marriage." I had a complete panic attack. The room was spiraling and shapes were squishing together. My breath was going in and out too fast.

I was out of the chair and up the stairs in a few mere clumsy seconds. While barely being able to carry myself across the hall, I was vaguely aware of my mother's voice in the kitchen behind me.

I thrashed back against the wall and slowly sank to the ground. Pulling my knees as close to my body as possible, I wept. Through the choke of sobs, I was only slightly aware of a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Esme, I know this is hard, but it's for the best. The Evenson's have money, and you know how we've struggled these past few years."

"Mom, that's why it'll help if I leave!"

"What about your dreams?"

"I'm trying to chase them, Mom, but you won't let me!"

"Don't you dream of being married and having a family, honey?"

"Yes, but in my dreams, I'm in love." I stressed the word _love_ as much as one possibly could.

"Do you think that I loved your father when I married him? I had to do what was best for the future, Esme. I'm sorry, end of discussion." I tore her hand off of my shoulder and stumbled to my room.

The usual refuge that my bed doubled as was no comfort. My pillows were stained with tears as the hours passed. My eyes were bloodshot, puffy, tired. My scalp was tender from clawing at my hair, and my legs were numb from their pointless tirade of kicking.

It was then that I heard an angel's voice. "Don't ever change, Esme. Remember that you're a beautiful, strong, smart woman, no matter what anyone tells you."

"I know angel. I'll be strong." I had to be. My parents needed money and I would never want to shame them. Maybe I'd be lucky, maybe I'd fall in love with Charles. Love.

Oh my gosh, William! How could I tell him? I couldn't hurt him. Should I seem happy? Sad? I—I don't know.

I rocked myself to sleep through the tears as the angel continued to repeat his soothing words.

* * *

_William's Point Of View_

October 14th, 1916

Burwell Household

Columbus, Ohio

I was nervous. Well, I was always nervous around Esme, but something about today felt wrong, corrupt.

I could feel a light sweat gathering at the nape of my neck; my body's way of expressing its discomfort. I fidgeted with the sleeves of my shirt, my only white one, Esme's favorite.

I relaxed as she began to appear in the distance. She looked relieved that I was already by my swing. We'd always had our best talks here.

She took her place beside me and we pushed along. My God, she was even more breathtaking with the breeze ruffling her hair.

She smiled at me, but seemed apprehensive and she bit her lower lip. "Spit it out, Esme." I chuckled.

"William, my parents, they—I'm—they want me to…" She hung her head. "They're making me marry Charles Evenson." My heart fell to its lowest point. I had no adequate words to console her; all I could offer was warmth. So I hugged her, and in my arms, she went limp.

We stayed there together even as the sun began to set. I held her in my arms and rocked with her. We both cried that night, and we both stopped hoping for the good of the future.

* * *

November 29th, 1916

St. Aloysius Church

Columbus, Ohio

"Really, Esme, must you move about so much? I've got to fix you up for your husband." Fix me up? I'm not a car!

"Mother, he's going to have to see me without makeup the majority of the time. I'd like to know that he doesn't find me repulsive in my natural state!" She sighed and went back to fussing over my hair.

I glanced at my dress in the mirror and felt so out of place. As a child, this was not how I'd imagined this milestone. I wasn't beaming ear to ear, I wasn't stressing over looking perfect, and I wasn't thankful to finally be wed to my sweetheart. This was a convenience wedding, only done for the benefit of my parents.

I hadn't even noticed that my mother had left the room, but I did hear tapping at the door. "Feel free to come in!" I said. And there was William.

_She looks ravishing today, if only it wasn't being wasted. I could make her happy. It might not be love to her, but it's more happiness than she'll get with a stranger. _

I couldn't believe it when he agreed to come, and I would owe him forever.

I didn't have many female friends, so my mother was my maid of honor. That being said, I'd need whatever support he could give me right now. "You are so beautiful, Esme. Every woman is sure to be jealous of you today." _More like every single day._

_Good, she's not wearing makeup. She doesn't need it. Besides, my philosophy is that if you preferred a woman when she was made up, than you were a person that thought that lying was beautiful._

"Thanks, William. You're looking quite dapper yourself." I smiled at him. He did look handsome, though it was odd to see him so dressed up. "Hey, William, may I ask you something?"

"Anything, Esme."

"You'll still be my best friend after today, right?"

"I'll be your best friend through everything, peacock."

"Good." We hugged and I never wanted to let go.

"You know where I am if you ever need something or if you just want someone to talk to."

"I know, and that's because you're the greatest friend that anybody could ever hope for."

"No, Esme, you are." He smiled back at me and gave one last squeeze before I had to step up to my fate.

* * *

As I walked to Charles, I had the urge to flee, to just become a dove and fly away. And when I reached him, all I could see in his eyes was…Nothing. No trace of feeling, only stone. I put on my best smile as an attempt to coax some emotion out of him. No luck. Oh well, this had to be done, no matter how much that tiny voice in me resisted.

"I, Charles Evenson, take you, Esme Ann Platt, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Esme Ann Platt, take you, Charles Evenson, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"If anyone has reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Please, someone object, please! "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

_That was my chance! Why didn't I tell her what a mistake marrying him is? I know you don't love me in the way that I want you to, but you deserve better, Esme_.

The kiss was too aggressive, and somehow, still lackluster. Where were the sparks that everyone had been talking about?

When I heard the clapping, I pulled away to look back to our audience. Sitting in the front was William, and falling down William's cheek was a tear, not of joy, but of regret and pain. Oh God, what have I done?

Charles took my hand, and out of the church, we went. He led me to a car. Oh, right, I have a honeymoon….

That's when my descent into Hell began.

* * *

Sorry about the mini cliff-hanger! Again, I plan on updating soon, so stay tuned! It was fun to play around with William's POV, and I'm thinking of toying around with that a bit more. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review! It really helps me grow as a writer and I would love to hear everybody's comments!

Playlist:

1. Confessions Of A Broken Heart (Daughter To Father)- Lindsay Lohan

2. Hear My Cry- Utada Hikaru

3. Life Got Cold- Girls Aloud

4. Mouth Shut- The Veronicas

5. Reflection- Everlife (Probably the biggest inspiration for Esme's whole story!)

6. Snow White Queen- Evanescence

7. Fallen Angel- Poison

8. Daughters- John Mayer


	6. Bittersweet

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but this is a section that I wanted to have on its own. I wanted Carlisle and his thoughts to be front and center. But don't fret! I'm also uploading chapter seven today! =]

_

* * *

_

_January 3rd, 1919_

_Ashland, Wisconsin_

_Cullen Household_

"Ugh. Carlisle, if you want someone, go out there and find somebody!"

I thought I'd gotten pretty good at guarding my thoughts around Edward. Apparently, my shield was weakened.

"It's because you need someone, Carlisle."

_I have you, Edward._

"I'm flattered Carlisle, but I consider you a father." He chuckled.

_Then what are you talking about?_

"You need love, and not the type that fuels our platonic relationship. You need a soul mate." Edward stumbled over the word soul and I laughed lightly to myself. "I'm dead serious, Carlisle….Pun not intended." He sighed. "I'm going for a walk." I nodded.

I waited and blocked until I was out of his hearing range.

Sure, I want to fall in love. Who doesn't? But I had to face it; if I hadn't found a woman like me in almost three-hundred years, then it was likely not to happen. I had felt strongly before, but it was just a simple crush, right?

It was my last day in Ohio that I had met her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate. But, she was also human.

I turned my desk chair a bit and opened my special drawer on the right. Edward wasn't allowed in this drawer.

I pulled out my original Shakespeare; Henry V, my favorite. I easily opened it to my favorite line: "I think the King is but a man as I am. The violet smells to him as it doth to me." I so easily opened to that page because of the bookmark I used; a dried white daisy from years ago, my most prized possession.

Even though it was a daisy instead of a violet, I liked having her there because of how we saw the world together. I'd never clicked so well with another being, never had so much in common with anyone.

_Why do you run from it, Carlisle?_

_Because, for all I know, I'm just losing my sanity._ And I was. I was having a full conversation with myself.

_Look, Carlisle, she's got a very strong hold on you. Embrace it._ And for a split second, I did. I thought about seeing her just one more time.

No. It was better this way. Better that she didn't truly know me. Seeing her would just hurt.

I left my office with a dry sting behind my eyes and the knowledge that no matter how much time would pass me by, I would never forget Esme Platt, the innocent beauty, the kind soul, my true love.

**"If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly, our whole life would change."- Siddhartha Buddha**

* * *

Yes, yes, again I am sorry! It was very short, but Carlisle's thoughts came so concise and clearly to me. Though I do see Carlisle as being complex in his own way, I feel that he's able to simply express himself. Anywho, chapter 7 is being edited for publishing right now!

**Playlist:**

Soul Love- David Bowie

Crush- David Archuleta

God Must Be Busy- Brooks and Dunn

You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins

Here Without You- Three Doors Down

Earth Angel- Buddy Holly


	7. Speak

A promise is a promise, so I present chapter 7 to you! The story is about to get a lot darker, and if you're upset easily, I advise you not to read this chapter. In this chapter, I will be truly introducing the abuse in Esme's marriage. At times, this was very hard for me to write because of the amount of pain. I tend to get weepy easily and did cry a bit while penning. I hope that I accurately portrayed everything because I really want everyone to understand and to be able to feel (not literally, but you know what I mean!) the trauma that Esme is going through.

One more thing before you read; Esme hears two voices for the majority of this chapter. I would like to prevent any confusion. The angel voice that she hears is Carlisle's and the voice she calls "small" or "tiny" is the voice of her survival instinct. Remember it from the wedding?

_

* * *

_

_January 10th, 1919_

_Columbus, Ohio_

_Evenson Household_

Almost five o'clock, he'll be home any minute now. Faster, Esme! Maybe if you could just have everything clean and dinner ready for once when he entered, you'd save yourself some pain.

Thank you, Lord! Everything's ready. Maybe he'll be happy just this one time.

I heard the ominous sound of tires screeching as he pulled up. I pulled my hair over my left cheek; Charles didn't like to see my bruises. He said it only reminded him of my incompetence. So, like a faithful wife, I obeyed. I straightened out my dress and did my best to look presentable; though appealing to that sense of his was what I feared most.

In the hopes of lightening his mood, I smiled as the door creaked. It made my face ache from my freshest bruise. "Wipe that smirk off of your face. You look as if you're happy that I was gone."

"I'm thrilled to have you back." I stated falsely.

"Don't lie to me, Esme! It makes me angry that you would sin so in my home!

_Please, God, I was good today. You know why I have to lie._

"Yes, sir." I whimpered. He yanked my chin up.

"You look at me when you speak! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good." He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on the floor. Like a well trained dog, I raced over to put his things away before he turned around. I then darted to the kitchen to place his food down for him.

I was not permitted to sit until he had eaten and deemed the meal as acceptable. Instead, I would start scouring the pots that I had used earlier.

I'd practically forgotten he was there as I cleaned. "Esme, what the hell is this?"

"Pot roast, Mr. Evenson." I wasn't allowed to use his first name.

"It tastes god-awful!"

"You liked it the last time that I made it for you." _I did not just say that._

I heard the chair legs scrape against the floor. "What did you just say?" I did not speak, but my body tensed; readied itself for a collision. "You do not talk back to me like that!" He grabbed a handful of my hair and violently pulled me back before slamming my face forward onto the countertop.

I was dizzy, but he didn't know I preferred when he hit my head first; it made the following blows to the back of my legs painless as I fell. "Get up!" He shouted at me. I had to move, or he'd strike again, as that was the cobra's game.

Surely this man must be Lucifer in the flesh. With his jet black hair and midnight eyes, he could only possess a soul of equal color, assuming he had one of course.

By the grace of God, I pulled myself up. I stared at the floor and saw a pool of red, sticky liquid on the floor. "Look at the mess you've made! Clean it up now!"

I scrubbed; determined for it not to stain. But I was confused. I touched my head; there was no liquid trail there. I finished and looked at the man looming over me. "Wash your face." He growled and turned away. I located a rag and ran to the bathroom.

I saw my face in the mirror and it was horribly obvious that my nose had absorbed most of the impact. I started to cry as the pain began to hit me completely.

I searched for the voice of the angel of my past. His voice had grown frighteningly distant over the years. I could barely remember the smooth tone it had once used to encourage me.

I heard the slam of the front door downstairs.

_Just try, Esme._ There was my annoyingly tiny voice from years ago.

"Fine, but don't expect much." I spoke to it.

I bunched another rag to hold against my nose to stop the blood flow and raced out the door.

The air was thick and unpleasant on my journey. I sluggishly trekked the mile to my mother and father.

I took a deep breath before knocking on their door. "Esme, my word, what happened to you? Come in!" We sat together in the kitchen at the table.

"Mom," I sighed. "I still don't love Charles, and ever since our first night of marriage, this is what I've known." I lifted away the rag and pulled back my hair.

"Oh, Esme, I can't believe you did this. Love will come with time. Must you cause me such unnecessary worry?"

"What?! You think that I did this myself?"

"Esme-"

"No! Why would I hurt myself?!"

Dad approached. "Esme, don't you yell at your mother!"

"Father, I need your help! Charles, he's-"

"Esme, I won't hear of this any longer. He's a man, and you are his wife. Perhaps this was earned."

"Besides, honey, marriage is made of compromise. Maybe if you gave a little more…"

_This can't be happening._

"Compromise?! Give more?! I've given this man everything and this is what I've gotten in return?"

"If you divorce him, you will no longer be our daughter. You will not disgrace the family name like this." Father spoke harshly.

"Compromise to this extreme may work for you two, but I sure as hell deserve more!" A slap to my already swollen face was his response. I yelled through the tears. "Forget I was here! As far as I'm concerned, I was never your daughter!" They ceased to exist in my universe as I trudged home.

When I reached our now dark household, I could tell by the bag on the floor that Charles had a visitor, a mistress. He'd been bringing them home, not six months after our union. The first time it had happened, I was just crushed. Now, I accepted and was sometimes grateful that I wasn't good enough for him. At least it kept him from being intimate with me.

I sat on the sofa and read. It helped take me away from any sounds around me. I had just gotten to Miss Havisham's introduction in Great Expectations when the girl came down the stairs. She looked absolutely petrified. It wasn't enough that he had hurt me, he had to pain this poor thing as well. I felt pity for her and asked her nothing; her eyes spoke for her. I walked her to the door. "Keep away while you still can, don't come back." I quietly pleaded.

The rage was building quickly within me. Her red cheeks caused my own to burn upon noticing. Her unstable shuffle as she fled reminded me of every time I had longed for escape.

_Insanity is a funny thing._

One moment I'm watching a woman stumble across the lawn, the next, I'm in the kitchen running my fingers along the edge of a butcher's knife.

My feet carried me swiftly up the stairs and to an open door that led into a dark room, with a sleeping man. "Esme, what are you doing?" The tiny voice in my head asked. It sounded panicked.

"I'm saving myself." I thought to it.

"This isn't you."

"I know, but I can't do this anymore."

"Not like this, Esme."

"But it would be so easy, I'm so close."

"Please, don't." It wept. My conscience broke through my hysteria.

My knuckles began to burn as I came to realize the tight grip I had on the knife. "Damn you!" I sobbed as I fell to my knees.

That floor is where I slept; maybe I did belong here.

I awoke, and to my relief, Charles was still asleep. I forced myself down the stairs and to the kitchen. He would expect breakfast to be prepared. I worked quickly and the aromas soon filled our house.

As I was finishing up, something felt so wrong.

There was a warm breath on my neck, and cold encompassed me. "I saw you last night, Esme." Fight or flight rapidly took over. I ran, he caught me in the living room. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?" He twisted my arm sharply.

"Let go!"

"Nobody even thinks about leaving me, Esme." He pushed me backwards. I fell to the floor with a thud as I hit the back of my head on the unforgiving ground. My hand reached back to touch my scalp. It was already bleeding, bleeding too much. Charles stepped over me. I covered my face, but he kicked me in the center of my chest. Blackness surrounded me and I passed out.

I heard a menacing hiss in my head, "Where are you now, angel?" a new voice had taken over.

* * *

After reading this back to my mother, she's wondering where I've gotten all of this "pent up morbidity" from. XD Though writing and reading this chapter is very difficult for me, it is necessary to the story. I'd also like to let you know why I had Charles kick Esme in the chest instead of showing her some pity and just writing her into a quicker blackout; trust me, I wish that I could've done that!

It has been shown that in a physically abusive relationship where a man is the attacker, the two most beaten parts of a woman are her face and breasts because of what they represent. Hence the slamming of her head on the countertop and the foot to her chest. I know that it is a disturbing thought, but I'd like to stay as accurate as I can....P.S. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter! There's an awesome button if you scroll down a bit; all you have to do is click on it and you can review! It would mean a lot to me. =]

**Playlist:**

The Bird And The Worm- The Used

Breaking The Habit- Linkin Park

Cold As You- Taylor Swift

Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Going Under- Evanescence

Losing Grip- Avril Lavigne

Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne

Psycho- Puddle of Mudd

Somehow- Drake Bell

Monster- Meg & Dia


	8. Temptation

*Short beginning note so you can read sooner* I am happy to bring you chapter eight! I'm hoping that this will be a surprise for all of you.....

_

* * *

_

_January 11, 1919_

_Columbus, Ohio_

_Evenson Household_

The light of dawn began to break through and I resurfaced.

My hands instinctively flew to cover my head; waiting for another blow. But there was nothing. No kicks, no venomous words, nothing. There were no sounds, and I felt no presence. It felt as if I was a ghost in my own home.

I clumsily lifted myself and proceeded to wobble throughout the house. I waited for the impending attack, but it never came. I searched for the very thing that continually haunted my existence. It was nowhere to be found.

Clean. That's all I could focus on now. Surely he would arrive and want the house spotless. I scrubbed the floors, the walls, our windows, everything.

It was starting to get late and I still had to finish the living room. Looking at the floor brought me back to the events of the previous day. The gore laced wood gave the entire room a macabre feel and made me ashamed. "What is happening to me?" I was all too aware that I was falling, and falling fast.

Everything melted together; forming a pitiful puddle of muddled colors as I left the house.

I kept trying to convince myself that what I was doing was perfectly fine. I had to see a doctor either way, so why not him? It was dark enough for nightshifts to start; maybe that was a sign.

The sheer glimmer of hope that I may see him again provided my body with the adrenaline to walk the entire three miles. The unchanging brickwork of the hospital was more than welcomed, and the ever cheerful seaside paintings tried to lend me their sanguinity.

Approaching the front desk proved to be more nerve-racking than I had thought; I was so anxious that I barely spoke above a whisper to a grey haired nurse at the front. "Pardon me, but I was wondering, does Dr. Cullen have any openings for tonight?" Her eyes were instantaneously filled with gloom. Why was she so sad?

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake; we haven't had a Dr. Cullen at this hospital for eight years now."

_Eight years….1911, the year that I broke my leg. I thought that we had been.....well, not friends, but something. Aquaintances? I felt betrayed, but what right did I have to? I was just a child to him; he owed me nothing._

"I'm terribly sorry for my wasting your time."

"Would you like to make an appointment with someone else, dearie?"

"No, no thank you." My hands were shaking convulsively and could only manage to meekly open the exiting doors. I ran. Passing winds were harsh against my face and I didn't know where my feet were taking me.

There was a small but beautiful home in the distance. It was white, even in the darkness. It had an open yard and a swing. "William." I breathed. The one shred of happiness from my past.

What would I say? What would I do? It had been so long since I'd seen him. Charles didn't allow me to contact him and all I'd heard from town gossiping was that his parents had sadly perished in an automobile accident last fall. I'd desperately wanted to be by his side to console him when that happened. But I was unable to go back and change things, and I now needed his comforting face.

I tried not to think about where I was; I only focused on the wood hitting my knuckles as I tapped. I heard quick footsteps against the ground and the door creaked open.

William stood in front of me; he hadn't changed much. He still had his light brown hair with piercing cocoa eyes. He was a bit more muscular, yet he was still reminiscent of his lankier days. But his face was in shock. How odd, I'd never seen him surprised before.

_

* * *

_

William's Point Of View

"Esme Ann Platt, is that really you?"

"Nope, they should send you to bedlam, as you've gone insane." She smiled at me but looked unsure of herself.

I chuckled. "Come in!" I spoke excitedly. "It's been years! How are you?" As we made small talk, I took in everything about her and compared it to my often visited memories. She seemed so different. Her eyes lacked energy, and underneath them sat dark purple rings that made it seem as if she hadn't slept a night since I'd last spoken with her. She went out of her way to cover her skin. Though conservative clothing was what society knew, I felt that she was keeping something locked up. "Esme, I love being able to sit here and speak with you, but what did you really come here to tell me?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Esme, I haven't seen you in years for a single thing, so there's bound to be something bigger behind this visit." She sighed.

"You're right; I've come here to explain my absence… I've been a terrible wife, so I'm punished. One of my punishments is that I'm not allowed to see you." She continued as she lifted one of her sleeves. "And these are some of my others." Her body was bruised completely. It was purple and black; very few spots signified healing by being yellowed.

"Oh Esme, nobody deserves this. How long has this been going on?"

"Since our wedding night, but it's not his fault. If I was a better person I wouldn't be going through this."

"Peacock, you're the greatest person that I know. This isn't your fault, honey, it's his." I hugged her gently, so as not to aggravate the unnatural markings covering her flesh.

"Peacock? You still think that I'm beautiful?"

"Inside and out." I cooed while rubbing her back. She relaxed and looked up at me. I kissed her nose and she giggled at me before returning the gesture. I felt so comfortable that I placed a small kiss on her lips. I was allowed to do that, right? It was merely a friendly action, well, to her anyway.

But to my surprise, she kissed me back! I utterly yearned for more, but I couldn't do that, could I? Her husband was a man of no morals, yet how could I be any better if I was taking advantage of her vulnerability?

_

* * *

_

Esme's Point Of View

I looked up at him, pondering his sincerity. William kissed me softly on the nose and I laughed; it reminded me of our childhood. I kissed him as well. He responded by giving me a slight peck on the lips and I kissed him back.

_What am I doing?_

William kissed me again, rougher, more urgently. My hands found his prominent check bones and held on for life.

The kiss itself did not feel bad, but it felt out of place and I knew it was wrong. It was beginning to move out of my control, away from my willpower.

I pulled my head back and bit my lip. "Will, I can't do this; it's not right." He leaned forward to speak against my forehead.

"I know, Esme. I'm sorry."

"Me too." I wiped away a tear forming in the corner of my eye. "I have to go back."

"Esme, you can't!"

"I must."

"What about Charles?"

"He can only hurt me so much… Besides, I have you." I smiled at him.

"You do, don't you? Please don't be afraid to see me; I'll keep you safe."

I whispered as we embraced. "I know." I knew that he'd _try_.

Walking home, I contemplated all of the ways to see William without Charles gaining knowledge of our newly resurrected relationship. What a tangled web of cat and mouse.

Out of nowhere, I heard a frantic clicking behind me. Was I being followed? My body wanted to run but my mind told me not to acknowledge it yet.

The steps were getting faster, pounding behind me. I took off and it chased me. It called to me. "Mrs. Evenson, stop!" My feet continued to spring forward but my brain was scanning the voice for its threat level. As my head accepted the tone as female, I spun around and came to a halt.

"Mrs. Tudor! I'm so sorry; I thought that you were someone else." Mrs. Tudor was one of the town's most respected women, but she lacked tact.

"Esme, have you heard about Charles?"

I froze. "What happened?"

"Esme, your husband Charles has been drafted."

* * *

I bet you guys didn't expect to see Esme starting to succumb like that, did you? I've been waiting to put this up forever; it was the second chapter that I wrote! I would like to apologize for the slight inaccuracy of the year though; according to history, Charles should've been drafted earlier, but for the purpose of how I wanted to write this story, I changed the date a bit. I'd really like your thoughts on this chapter.... Especially the twist! _A quick thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers, you all keep me going!_

**Playlist:**

**Dirty Little Secret- The All American Rejects**

**I Can't Stay Away- The Veronicas (Listened to it over and over while writing this!)**

**It's Not Your Fault- New Found Glory**

**She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

**Stay- Safetysuit**

**I'll Be- Edwin McCain**

**Scream- Michael Jackson (R.I.P. MJ)**


	9. Run

I'd like to apologize for the delay, my wonderful readers! Holidays were crazy and I had a bit of writer's block half-way through this chapter. Also, my birthday is tomorrow (turning 15!) so I'll be gone, and then we're having a family get together to celebrate that a few days later. I just wanted to let you know that in case chapter 10 takes a little longer as well. Anywho, thank you for reading! This is easily my most popular story now, and I appreciate your support and feedback so much!

_Warning:_ I sadly have another chapter that may disturb some readers. If you had to skip the previous chapter with this warning, I advise you to do the same with this.

**"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."- Eleanor Roosevelt**

_

* * *

_

_May 17th, 1920_

_Columbus, Ohio_

As the months had passed, I started to recognize parts of myself. Sure, mentally I was as unstable as ever, but it was a little easier to smile. My skin had willed itself to heal what it could. I no longer looked down to purple splotches and red welts, but simply to the irreversible lines of brown and pink scarring my form.

Due to an injury that thankfully prevented his departure, William remained an integral part of my life during the war. Our friendship felt much like it had when we were younger.

Of course when I'd gotten word of the return of the soldiers, William was very pessimistic. I can't say that I blame him. While I'd never truly wish for someone to die, there was a part of me that so badly wanted Charles to understand the absolute terror I endured, and part of me wanted him to be unable to touch me again. But an even greater part of me was telling my body that it deserved no better than what it'd already been given.

However, I was also optimistic, perhaps delusional, but I was hopeful. After all, how could someone suffer so immensely in battle and remain rock?

Not wanting to be late, I walked quickly to meet my husband. I arrived at the station promptly and gathered with the other wives.

The female companions I'd managed to cling to were not here; they'd lost their husbands in combat. Life isn't fair; if it was they would all have their loves to hold. Sadly, it wasn't so. I contemplated the future that awaited them as widows. Many of them had depended on their husbands as their only source of income. Sure, we'd become the workforce when the men left, but those positions were not meant to last.

I played nervously with my rosary as I said prayers for all of the women, their children and the lost soldiers.

The once prominent chatter around me suddenly ceased as I recognized the crumbling sound of tires against gravel. I looked down at the inoffensive mint dress I had chosen for today. It stopped at my knees; showing the sections that remained unscarred.

The bus packed with men came to a stop and I lifted my head to watch them exit. I smiled and reminded myself of the hope I had been hanging on to. I marveled at the men that would pour out and run to their wives; they would embrace and all of the faith and love would return to their eyes.

He was one of the last to leave the vehicle. Charles met my stare with a weak nod. He looked so different; his eyes were listless, his formerly coal hair was faded, sprinkled with gray, furthermore, his already strong build was overly muscular and frightening. "Looks aren't everything!" I scolded myself but kept the grin on my face as he approached. He put his arm around me; that was a start, albeit a rough one. "I've missed you." I whispered.

"You look nice in that dress." He grumbled. A compliment- even if it wasn't a strong one- was so foreign to me. I was not positive about how to react and was unsure of his sincerity.

"I hope you like the house. I've done my best to make it look nicer."

"That'll have to wait Esme. I'm going to meet with some mates."

"When will you be back?" He looked at me silently yet sternly in manner, a warning. "I'll see you when you get home then. Goodbye." I sighed quietly as I turned around and headed back to our house. "Stay positive Esme."

Hours passed and Charles still hadn't returned. Dinner was beyond serving, the house was spotless, and I'd have to restart my puppet routine tomorrow.

I walked to our bathroom to let down my hair and rinse my face. I heard footsteps and was somewhat relieved that he was okay.

I stepped out to greet him and was surprised with two arms around my waist. My husband spoke into my ear. "I know I said I liked that dress on you, but I have another idea…" He trailed off and exhaled; the air reeked of liquor.

"We both had a long day, I think it's best if you rest." His hands slid down to my hips and I started to shake as I spoke. "Charl- Mr. Evenson, you're drunk."

"I know you want it." He breathed into my ear.

"I'm not in the mood right now." I choked out. He growled into my neck.

"Well I am." His hands snaked up to the straps of my dress.

"Please, don't." I pointlessly begged.

"You'll thank me later." He roughly ripped away the fabric that had tried to protect me from his harsh grasp.

I closed my eyes to keep from meeting the scrutinizing appearance of his pupils. He wasted no time in taking control of my defenselessness. I was shoved to the bed and narrowly missed hitting the wall. "Look at me!" He shouted as he leaned over my body. All of my pain and fear began to materialize by flowing from my eyes as he forced himself onto me. "Stop crying or it'll be worse!"

"It hurts!" I whimpered; my face was met by a wide palm. I held my tongue the rest of the night; through each painful thrust and every terrifying threat, I was silent. My body pleaded with me to weep but my mind desperately tried to numb itself. It convinced me that I had asked for this.

Sleep did nothing to chase away my living nightmares, it merely introduced new ones. I kept seeing a tall, blond figure in the distance, just out of attainability. I would reach for his hand and with an apologetic and lachrymose look in his gaze; he would step away until he was out of my range of site.

I awoke in a mixture of cold sweat and tears with my hair sticking to my forehead.

I was still shaken from the night before; the aftermath pounding away at my psyche. Yet somehow, despite the violation creeping its way through my system, I felt an inexplicable sense of peace and reassurance.

_

* * *

_

May 31

_st__, 1920_

Charles had grown even more distant since his return. He would still beat me, still mock me, but he never looked me in the eye, never even addressed me by name.

He would leave in the morning and I'd be consumed by nausea. Was I depending on what little contact I had been granted? Or was it all part of his magic show; being able to control me away from home?

Whatever it may be, it got to the point where the waves of sickness were unbearable. They began to relentlessly attack me as soon as my body would wake.

I would not continue to collapse in my room every morning; something had to be done.

I would have to face the melancholy memory from years ago. Though time heals all wounds, it remains possible to slice open the same area once it has closed. Yet perhaps I had become just masochistic enough to bandage and not fear the damage, but welcome the past that I could relish.

My heart swelled with strength; I could feel it pulsating through my veins and filling my body. "Let's do this Esme."

* * *

Sitting by myself in the room was nice; it allowed me to think of happier days. I may have cried had I not been overcome with my anxiousness about the condition of my health. That was the kind of person I was; a crier. It was quite inconvenient crying not only during times of woe and pain but also during periods of great joy, frustration, and wrath.

I kneaded at the spongy material I sat on. It was beige, so plain that it was probably meant to calm you. But ever since the outbreak of the Spanish Influenza a few years back, it seemed as though no one could relax when it came to medical matters.

The door of the simple room was slowly opened and I was greeted by the gentle smile of Nurse Levesque. "Good afternoon Mrs. Evenson."

"It's nice to see you again Nurse Levesque."

"I know you're a bit worried about your condition and that you're probably wondering why I'm smiling. Well I have some big news; congratulations Mrs. Evenson, you're going to be a mother!"

My body clenched and I was blind to my surroundings and deaf to the resonating noises. I knew where I technically was, I knew I was pregnant, I knew the woman next to me was beaming and I knew that I was supposed to be happy. "Mrs. Evenson, are you feeling all right?"

Putting on my best mask, I smiled. "I'm fine, it was just sinking in."

"I understand that it must be a surprise, but a great one I'm sure!"

"Yes it is, thank you." The nurse prattled on about techniques and hints for pregnancy issues; I probably should've been listening to her advice instead of just nodding sporadically, but something didn't click in my head. It was unfathomable to me that I was carrying a living being inside of me and yet I'd never felt more alone. But it didn't have to be that way, I wouldn't allow it. I had a child and it was my duty as a mother to protect it.

I left the hospital with one destination in mind; my only place of refuge.

* * *

"Esme, what's wrong?"

"Honestly William, why must you assume the worst?"

"Esme, I've known you since you could crawl; I can read the panic on your face. Plus you've been pacing for the past five minutes."

Looking down at the floor, I stopped my nervous movement. I reached out for the warmth of William's hand and placed it upon my belly. "Esme, what are you-"

"I'm pregnant William. It was confirmed at the hospital today."

"You really have a child in there, Esme?" I nodded slowly at him and he whispered into my tummy. "Hello baby, I know it's early but I also know that you're going to be every bit as beautiful as your mother. You'll be out here with her before you know it."

I bit my lip and kept my voice low as I spoke. "I know, and that's why I can't stay. William, I- I can't let my child be hurt."

"You're right, you can't stay in Columbus, Esme…..But where will you go?"

"I have a cousin in Milwaukee; I know I can trust her. I should be able to get out in a month or two as long as I can scrape together enough money."

"Esme, I'm insulted; I want to help you get out and will do anything I can to ensure your safety." I blushed like a tomato. How could I assume he'd just leave me to fend for myself? Even thought it _was_ a wish of mine that he wouldn't help because I felt that I had no right to impose and accept so much from him, knowing William, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I sighed. "What's the plan then?"

"Well, how soon can you leave?"

"It'd have to be during the morning one day, after Charles leaves for work."

"How does 9:00 tomorrow morning sound?"

"You can't be serious! Tomorrow?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just that I-"

"Esme, I'm getting you AND your baby out of here as soon as possible."

"So you can pick me up then?"

"Be ready and I'll be there."

* * *

The hours seemed to move at half speed as paranoia set in. I was convinced that I would not be successful in my mission. In every room I entered, no matter where I was, I could feel his eyes on my back, criticizing my every thought.

Night brought pain; mentally and physically. I cried with every movement, not only out of distress, but out of my desperation and relief that I may leave.

In the end, I was too preoccupied with tomorrow's plans to sleep, too flooded with emotions to let that guard down and welcome rests loving embrace. My side of the bed was motionless, though I was acutely aware of _his_ every toss, turn, and breath. When I wasn't plotting, I spent my time focusing on the sun leaking through the window pane. I counted the minutes that it took for the rays to stretch over onto my toes and up my legs. It was my personal sundial; telling me precisely when I could run.

I closed my eyes as Charles began to stir. I was careful to remain cautious and not let myself fall prey to the drowsiness encompassing me.

My brain frantically worked to imprint the sounds, smells, and feelings attached to the home, into my memory. I wouldn't want to remember, but my mind was conflicted; it yearned to forget, but at the same time I knew that I could not purge my experiences. When something affects you so profoundly maybe there's a reason to remember, a way to heal.

The difference with my situation however, was that my memories had great potential to hold me back and force me to stay. I'd already gone crazy weighing the options. The other quirk in my situation was that I had someone to help pull me out, someone whom I would forever be in debt to, a friend.

As I could hear the metal scrape against Charles's chin I focused on my friend, when the leather of his boots rubbed against his calves I thought of hope, and when the wooden door was clicking shut I readied myself to fight for my unborn baby.

I didn't have much time to prepare; I began tossing only the essentials into my old bag. I scrambled to find anything I owned of value so I would have money later on.

It was a bittersweet and eerie feeling to walk through the house one last time. How strange it was to say that I would not be back.

I heard the rumblings of a nearby vehicle and began to breathe heavily as I momentarily forgot our plan. Not wanting to take any chances, I peeked out of the window like a child and smiled at the kind face that greeted me. "Are you ready to leave Esme?" William said upon his entrance.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed, still nervous. But like the gentleman he is, William grinned and took my bag as he led me out the door. It was hard to not look back, to only see the present and have faith in the future, but I did it. I had other things to worry about and a new life ahead of me; a life without him. _I'm free._

**"It's choice, not chance, that determines your destiny."- Jean Nidetch**

* * *

Woah! This is now my longest chapter ever! I had actually wanted a few more things in this chapter, but I thought that it was getting a bit too long. Don't worry though, those sections will just be the beginning of chapter 10! I feel that this chapter was "jumpy" compared to my others though, and I'm going to make up for that with the next chapter, I promise!

I hope that you're still enjoying this story, and as always, I'd love to have your opinions. Thank you everyone, from the bottom of my heart. It means so much for a writer to know that their words are moving people!

**Playlist:**

If You Don't Wanna Love Me- Cowboy Troy

Jenny's Theme- Danny Elfman

Leaving For Paris- Rufus Wainwright

Over You- Daughtry

Runaway Love- Ludacris feat. Mary J. Blige

I Should've Cheated- Keyshia Cole

Leave It All Behind- Drake Bell


	10. Refuge

Please tell me that you don't hate me right now...Though if you did, I can't say that I'd blame you. I'm deeply sorry for the wait. This chapter was the hardest to write. I have about seven different versions that I've rejected. So much more was supposed to happen in this chapter, but it started to run longer than I had wanted. This just means that the next chapter is going to be exciting! But thank you for your supreme patience. As a reader, I get sad when authors on here don't update for months at a time, and I apologize for doing that to all of you.

Something new that I'm starting is responding to reviews at the bottom note. I've noticed that I don't respond to reviews as much as I should and I really do appreciate the love that you all give me. So chapter nine reviews are getting responses at the end.

P.S. Only three weeks until New Moon opens in the United States...I know that you're all as ready as I am! Oh, and Happy Halloween. =)

You probably want to get back to the story now, so I'll leave you be.

* * *

The breeze drifting through the car seemed to caress every nerve of my neck while it beckoned me to relax. Will happily chatted; sometimes with me, sometimes with himself. I giggled at how he could manage to keep conversation flowing and how he needed no response to his rambling to enjoy himself. I sighed in glee with him as he continued to exude contentment.

I would miss our moments together. Though I was but a phone call away, it would be the farthest apart we'd ever been.

Cities came and went, I'm sure, though I truly hadn't been paying any attention to signs that passed. I began to tune out all but the pumping of blood now booming in my ears. "We'll be there any minute now Esme!"

On cue, my nerves started shouting at me. I hadn't had any contact with Edie-Rue since December in the form of an annual holiday card that left much to be desired. I smiled at the memory of one of her childhood visits.

We were talking and laughing in my room late one summer night. I remember the both of hearing a strange scratching noise outside. We wondered what was out there, but I was too afraid to look. Edie-Rue wasn't. She practically flew down the stairs (almost waking my birth givers) to uncover the mystery. I hid behind her while waiting for the door to open. Being a master of suspense, Edie-Rue slowly pushed the door open to reveal three orange kittens pawing at the house!

I remember thinking that she would do anything; face any challenge, no matter what the risk. She was my greatest hope. "You know that she won't let you down, right Esme?" I nodded silently as I scanned the scenery around us, starting to recognize some of the more popular locations in the city.

I hummed along to the now steady rhythm of the bouncing of our vehicle on the street.

As soon as Edie-Rue's house came into view, I was sure I was getting a high. Adrenaline was quickly working its way through my body. But as we pulled up, my anxiousness was overwhelming. Is it possible to have a nervous adrenaline rush? "I don't think that I can do this William."

"Esme," he sighed, while placing his hands carefully on my tummy. "Look at my hands and what they rest upon. Think about the beautiful baby in there, trusting you and leaning on you for support. If not for yourself, do it for the child inside of you…and for me," his words were dripping with concern.

I inhaled as much air as my lungs would allow before exhaling to answer, "I will do it for you and my child."

"That's all I ask of you," we sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes. How do you avert your attention from the one who cares for you most?

I blinked slowly and held my eyelids down, "I should head up."

"Let me help you."

"No. I need to meet her by myself."

"I want to."

"Hey, she'll have to meet my escape artist! Just let me talk to her alone first."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll be back," I smiled up at him. I _could_ do this; Will was here, waiting for me.

_Sometimes you have to push aside all thought in order to achieve what you have set out to do._

Without contemplating all that could possibly forsake this plan, I strode up the gentle hill to a quaint little home to knock on its inviting door.

Strength escaped me once more, and what felt like a rough pounding on the door came out as nothing more than a barely audible tap against the wooden frame. I lifted my hand to knock again, and as my hand pushed forward, it met with a feminine collarbone.

My head rose to meet with a pair of forest green eyes staring back at me, "Esme Anne, I don't believe it," she cocked her head and began to shout excitedly. "Christopher, come to the front and bring Stephen and Faith!"

I could hear the pitter patter of their feet as they approached. Three amazingly different people took a place beside Rue. The curiosity in their eyes was undeniable. It's terrible, I'm no good when it comes to an awkward silence; I can't fill the gap. But of course, that was never a problem for my verbose cousin. She eagerly filled the air, "This is such a surprise! A good surprise though; not one that you pretend to like! It's been so long. I'm dreadfully sorry that we couldn't make it to your wedding; I know that it's been years, but I so badly wanted to attend! Speaking of which, I wish you'd been able to come to mine! It wasn't quite the same without you! Oh my, where are my manners? Everyone, this is my infamous cousin, Esme," I smiled meekly at the suspicious crowd.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edie-Rue never stops recounting the times that you two spent together as children. You were quite the mischievous pair," the tall man standing next to her shook my hand softly. As he continued to speak, I studied his facial features. They were so prominent; his nose was long and the orbs on his face were large and a brilliant sky blue, "My name is Christopher, and I'm married to this…unique slice of life," he chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you to. I must say that I admire your energy. Not many people can last one round with Edie, let alone an entire lifetime," I joked with him.

Edie laughed, "Yes, and he's stuck with me for eternity!" She proceeded to gesture to the two smaller people. "Kids, why don't you introduce yourself to Auntie Esme?"

A little boy, who appeared to be no more than four and a half feet tall, stepped forward, "My name is Stephen, and I'm ten years old," Stephen had his father's stunning eye color and inherited his blondish mane from both sides, "I really like playing games and helping mommy pick apples from the tall tree in the backyard."

Internally, I sighed sadly, reminiscing on the outcome of my last excursion into the freedom of climbing, "Stephen, I think we'll be good friends then. I like games too, and I love picking apples," he smiled brightly up at me and I reached for his hand to shake it. The boy went on to astound me as he took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I looked right into his eyes and smiled, "You're a very sweet young man, I see," He blushed lightly and looked down at his bare feet.

I turned to my right to see a girl, only marginally shorter than I, standing next to Christopher. Her hair resembled mine in its flat color, but hers was straight in contrast to my own and it flowed freely all of the way down her back, not stopping until it reached mid-thigh. Her eyes were small and dark brown, almost black. She appeared as nothing like the rest of the family before me.

"Hello, my name is Faith. I'm fifteen and I don't much care for climbing; I prefer to spend my time reading or writing, and sometimes I sing," she confidently stepped towards me to kiss my cheek. "It's wonderful to be able to put a more recent face with the stories," she grinned.

"It's nice to have a face, period, that I can put with the name!" It was true; Edie Rue had written to me about her children in our letters, but I had never seen them.

I shifted a bit uncomfortably on the balls of my feet, trying to decide how to lead into my true reason for the impromptu visit. "Say, who is that lad parked in the Cadillac?" Christopher pointed down the hill towards William.

"Esme, you devil! Have you brought Charles here to meet us?" Edie shrieked with excitement.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing you, that's my friend, William. You do remember him, right?"

"Of course, he was just about the sweetest man you could ever hope to meet. If I may be so bold, it surprised me a bit that the two of you didn't end up together."

"Funny how life works out, isn't it?" I laughed dryly.

"Quite. Well, it's not that he isn't a lovely person, but what is he doing here with you?"

"I'd like to talk to you about that," I pleaded wordlessly to Edie, hoping she could sense my need for a private conversation.

Realization mercifully flickered across her eyes, "Chris, would you terribly mind putting on some tea while I show Esme inside?"

It amazed me how easily Christopher listened to his wife, and how he displayed no chagrin upon setting off to perform a more domestic task, thought suitable only for the feminine half of the relationship.

Edie led me into her home and directed me to the right, their family room. We sat in the room for seconds, staring at each other as she waited patiently for me to begin. "Rue, I don't know whom to turn to right now. I am physically and emotionally fatigued; I need you to know that I couldn't stay."

"Esme, what are you talking about?"

"I've left Charles."

"Are you crazy, Esme?! How could you just-" Edie stopped mid-sentence with a look of calculation on her face. "Oh my gosh, Esme, did you leave because you and William are…" She looked down, unable to finish her thought.

"Edie, Will and I are simply friends. Before I tell you why I have left, I need you to remain open-minded."

"I can do that."

"Good" I let out a breathy word of relief. "I have shown my parents, um, my procreators, my life and they turned me away. I only ask that you let it sink in for a moment before you react" As I had done during my previous attempt at being rescued, I carefully rolled up my blouses sleeves and revealed scars that may as well have been burned into my flesh.

I was not expecting Edie's reaction; she gasped and hugged me. I flinched at the sudden contact and she pulled away. "Esme, I, I feel so ashamed of myself for even thinking that you were leaving for a less than admirable reason!"

"It's perfectly fine, but I need you to also know that," I gulped and fought back my tears. "I'm pregnant."

"And you need a place to stay," She didn't question it; it sounded as if her decision had already been made. I nodded my head, feeling more helpless than I ever had. "You always have a place in my heart, therefore, you'll always have a place in my home," A throat was cleared behind me.

"I hope I'm not intruding greatly, I'm William and I wanted to reintroduce myself."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, William. My name is Edie and we should skip the small talk because I know that we both want to finish arranging what's best for Esme."

"You'll take her in then? I would, but it's too close to Charles."

"No, no, I understand. We have a guest room that Esme can use."

"I have some money hidden away for emergencies that can be used for her hospital bills."

"And Chris and I have plenty to feed another mouth…mouths."

"And Esme, I can come and visit, and we can talk whenever you need me."

Everything seemed to blur then; not in bad way, no, but everything seemed to be full of light and optimism. I went from sitting in the living room to helping Will put my things away upstairs.

"Where would you like this, Esme?"

"Hmm? Oh, would you mind setting that on the nightstand?"

"Sure…Hey Esme, wait here for a second."

"William, what are you-" And he was out of the room. I walked over to the dresser that Edie had graciously given me from her room and placed my photograph box upon the top. I stood there and admired the window beside it. I stared out onto the pond a few hundred yards away as the sun set, taking in the serenity it painted.

"Esme," I jumped.

"William, my goodness, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I laughed and Will chuckled.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to know where you'd like the crib."

"Crib? William, I don't own a crib."

"You do now," William carried in a white wooden crib with a smile on his face. At the foot end of the bed, there was a large heart carved into the product with the word "Always" written inside of the shape.

"Will, this is so beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I made it for you, Esme."

"You didn't."

"Ah, but I did. Please, don't feel bad. You're worth it, and I wanted to do it."

I sat down on my mattress and patted the bed for him to sit as well. He put his arm lightly around my shoulder and I leaned my head against him. "I can't believe it's ending, Will."

"I know."

"And I can't believe that you've been supportive of me through it all," He smiled down at me. "I'm afraid to have you leave."

"I don't want to either, but I have to."

"Please, just stay with me for the night."

William kissed my head. "Just for tonight…You should be getting to sleep soon. You've had a long day," He left the room to allow me my privacy to change into my sleeping clothes. He eventually came back in and pulled back the covers, helping me get comfortable.

I motioned for him to lie down on the bed. "I can't fall asleep, Will, would you mind talking to me until I get sleepy?"

"Anything for my peacock," He lay down beside me and held my hand while recounting stories from when we were little. He only got through two and I was asleep. My last memory was of him brushing aside the hair that had fallen into my face, with my last thought being that I could do this. I could be strong, and I could do it for my baby, William, and Carlisle.

Wait. _Carlisle_?

* * *

Chapter eleven is in the works and will hopefully be easier. (Really, I'm best at writing fluff, so I wish that we could get back to more of that ;D)

I would like to remind everybody of that little green and white button that you see if you scroll down a bit more...

**My Chapter Nine Reviewers;**

**-StitchedHeart-** Thank you so much for the birthday wishes! It's been a while, but that meant a lot to me! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story!

**wizkiz** Thanks for reading and I'm thrilled that I've got you so excited!

**EliseShaw** Let me get this out of the way; you're my favorite author on this site and it really means so much to know that you're enjoying it. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer that I know I can count on for honesty.

**aerialla1** You and me both! It's still going to be a bit in the story before that reunion, though I'm hoping to bring the chapter to you soon!

**.Cullen** Yes, it's about time she smartened up! Throwing in that you've been a great reviewer from the start, Thanks. =]

**pbwitbeck** Your wish is my command. ;)

**EsmeCarlisle1921** Love your username! And I'm happy that you're enjoying the ride! I know you're probably waiting for Carlisle, but I hope that you liked this.

**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme** Right now! ;D It's always nice to know that fellow dedicated CxE fans are liking the story. I want to be as accurate as possible. Thanks for your review (and I'm glad you like the icon that I made =D)

**GotTwilight?** OK, you're part of what finally forced me to have a nearly sleepless night in the hopes of finishing this! Seriously, thanks for the push to get the next chapter out! When I read your first review (and the other two of them hehe) it really made my day. You have no idea how amazing it was to hear you say that about my story.


	11. You Belong To Me

Greetings again, wonderful readers! I hope that you have all had a lovely holiday break, and I'm hoping that those of you who live where it has been released, have seen New Moon. (Pretty well adapted in my opinion) My goal is to have the next chapter of this up before the New Year. However, I'm working on a little series of one-shots for the holidays that I would like out in time for Christmas. (Yes, it will contain Carlisle/Esme...It will have a story for every Cullen couple) So if there is a slight delay, please know that I am still working diligently on my pieces. Oh, and thank you for helping me pass fifty reviews! To some authors, it wouldn't seem like a lot, but it was an amazing feeling for me. Remember that when you finish reading this chapter...

_

* * *

_

_January 10, 1921_

I awoke from another peaceful night of sleep. Waking without of fear of facing a tyrant was still an adjustment for me though. It was odd, waking up without thinking of when he would be home!

Months had passed and I had begun to truly settle in. My pregnancy was coming along well and I was due soon. The family was nothing but accommodating and helpful. I couldn't do much on my feet for long at this point, but I enjoyed helping the children with their schoolwork and playing games. Sometimes Faith and I would go for walks and just get to know each other better.

William and I maintained contact by frequently writing, and he visited when possible; always bringing some form of aid. He'd brought everything from new linens to a phonograph! (He insisted that a musical baby was a happy baby.) It seemed that every letter, every meeting, every moment with him poured more love for Will into my heart.

It was ever so confusing. Though I wasn't living in eternal fear, I still felt as though I belonged to my husband. Although he was only a lonely memory, my pulse still quickened when remembering the man that had once charmed me with a decorum that made me weak. I felt as though he carried away part of who I was after his departure.

And then, well I don't know, but maybe there was a part of me that did love William. It was hard to decode that emotion, if it was really mine. What did I have to base my theory off of? I had spent many a morning contemplating the thought, and today was no different.

I glanced over at the clock. My, it was already half past eleven! I rose slowly from my bed and opened my dresser to change. I decided upon the yellow maternity gown that Edie had made for me. Sure, it appeared a bit bright for this time of year, but it meant a lot to me. Even Edie's kids had helped; each of them made a pocket. Both had sewn hearts, but Stephen put my name inside of his with a space left for my child. Faith had opted to sew a sentence into hers. "Always know thine own mother's love." I had cried when they presented it to me.

I slipped into the comfortable house shoes that William had brought on one of his trips. I had thanked him every morning in my mind since receiving them. My feet had been swollen terribly since my second trimester. Putting on shoes almost always felt like trying to squeeze a ham into loafers! But I never felt that in this pair.

I walked down the stairs and was greeted warmly by my enthusiastic cousin. "Esme, good morning! I hope you're hungry, I have food just for you." She smiled and chuckled a bit as my stomach answered her. "Ah, you're not the only one who's famished."

"Apparently not! Thank you, Edie, that would be great." I had never been catered to to this degree. She continued placing food in front of me; everything from eggs and toast to milk in my glass, and she was slicing fruits on the countertop.

"I hope you like strawberries and cantaloupe; you have no idea how hard it was to get the produce this time of year!"

"I can't imagine. Truly dear, I appreciate this so much."

She laughed at the counter. "Esme, I know that you're grateful. You've been telling me every day since you've arrived! But really, your health and cheeriness is thanks enough. You've even brightened up my children's faces." She set the almost overflowing bowl beside me. "Oh, before I forget, the mail was delivered this morning. You've got another letter from William." I felt my face instantly light up, and Rue could see it too. She lifted an envelope from the front pocket of her apron. "I thought that you might want it when you got down here."

She cleaned herself off a little and went upstairs to me allow me some privacy. Though there was nothing outrageously intimate about our exchanges, they were sacred to me at this point, and Edie understood and respected that.

After I had finished my meal and did what I could with the dishes, I carried the letter up to my room and sat down on the bed to read it. His script was so graceful, like he always took his time to carefully express himself.

_Dearest Esme,_

_It seems as though I have problems knowing what to say to you. I always have questions. I always have observations and I always have hopes. But I'm always afraid my message will run too long…_

_With that said, I must always ask how your health is. I'm sure that you must tire of my constant worry, but you're my best friend, Peacock. No, you're my family. You're the reason that I smile each day, just like that child is your reason. To even ponder you not having that, it depresses me. So I'm wishing you nothing but fortune._

_It's amazing how quickly the time has passed us by. It feels as though just yesterday I was told of your pregnancy, and now you're set to deliver shortly. I will never be able to repay your cousin for her good will. I can tell that she's been caring for you spectacularly from your glowing letters. Thank her for me, please._

_Speaking of time, I can't begin to express how excited I am to be seeing you in the forthcoming weeks. Be warned, for I shall be bringing you many more gifts._

_Until my eyes rest upon you again,_

_William Burwell_

To formulate a response for William's words was often difficult. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't saddening. But it was hard to find the proper way to share my gratitude and the way that I felt I didn't deserve his compassion, how I wasn't worthy of his never-ending love, and that he deserved so much better, so much more than I was capable of giving him.

I sighed and strolled back to my dresser. I had but one photo of my companion. It was a picture of both of us. He'd taken it while Charles was away in the war, and after I had physically healed. It had been a warm, misty day and we had taken a trip to a river.

Will and I were walking beside each other on the rocks next to the water. I'd lost my footing on the slick stone. I was falling backwards and panicked. I gripped his hand and we both fell onto our hind ends. Soaked, we looked at each other and laughed like mad. My hair was disheveled, and he tried to wipe away some sweat, but he just ended up smearing mud over his forehead. "I do believe that this is an occasion to remember," he'd said. He lifted his box camera from the carrying bag we'd brought and snapped the picture of us; water, tangles, mud and all.

I'd framed it because I loved it so much. We looked unabashedly silly, but we were happy.

I jumped at the sound of the phone downstairs. I heard bath water sloshing down the hall. "Edie, it's perfectly fine, I'll answer it!"

"A million thanks, Esme!"

I descended down the steps and set my best pace for getting through to the other side of the living room. I lifted the phone to my head, "Good afternoon, Morrison residence, Esme speaking."

A chill went up my spine and the photo fell to the floor, its frame shattering upon contact. "You can't cheat on me Esme, and you can't leave. You're still mine, no matter how far you run." All I was aware of was the angry and labored breathing on the other end of the line as my hand shakily lowered the phone to the receiver. Damn it, I hated him! I hated what he'd done to me. And I hated that he was telling me the truth.

I struggled to keep my air intake proper and regular while attempting to calm the sob threatening to spill out. I had to dial the number I was wanting three times before my convulsions ceased in order to allow my fingertips to press the correct buttons.

By the third ring, I was already losing my mind. "Pity me, Lord" I whispered.

"Hello? Who's this?" A nervous voice answered.

"Will, it's Esme, you told me to only use the phone as an emergency signal, and-"

"I know. Charles has found out. Your parents have been suspicious about me since your disappearance. They stopped by half an hour ago. I thought it was fine, but they saw your letter on the way out. Before I knew it, they were out of my house with it."

"What do we do now?"

"You don't have to do anything except pack your clothing and smaller things. I've been preparing since they left and I was going to call before leaving. I'll be there mid-afternoon tomorrow."

"William?"

"Yes?"

"You're my family too."

"I- I- Thank you, Esme."

"Stay safe."

"You too. And remember; mid-afternoon. Don't worry, I won't waste time."

"You never do."

"Love you, Peacock."

"Love you more…Lion."

"Lion?"

"Courageous. Strong. Protective."

"And I learned it all from you first…I should leave now, in order to cover greater distance."

"Goodbye then, Will."

"I'll be seeing you soon. Hold onto that promise. Goodbye."

As I put the phone back, I heard feet on the stairs and almost passed out at the noise. "Esme, you're pale as death, what's the matter?"

"Charles."

Edie-Rue's eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

"He knows where I am! My parents, they've tipped him off!"

"Those bastards," she growled beside me. "Does Will know?"

"He's on his way. He's picking me up tomorrow…as long as _he_ doesn't get here first."

"Let's pack your things then."

For the next few hours, I was a living corpse; only slightly recognizing what I was doing. My mind had begun its numbing preparations for the worst possible outcome. My cousin had packaged the majority of my belongings and helped bathe me before the others arrived.

She had me to bed earlier than usual and held my hand while I was awake. It wasn't right to endanger them. It wasn't right to disrupt their lives.

Yet I, the refugee, had to run once more. This wouldn't stop until Charles claimed me, would it?

* * *

I've changed my mind about the events of this chapter so many times that I've lost count. There was a point when I wanted to have more happen, but that switched back into Chapter Twelve. That being said, I'd love to hear your opinions on this. I've got to know what you think of my choices for this story. Any comment/review is appreciated and read many times.

**wizkiz**

I'm terribly sorry for the wait, dear! But I am thrilled to have your approval on that chapter. As for the reunion of our favorite couple, it's still a little bit away, but never fear, it is coming! ;)

**jay-loo**

*laughs* Well, of course you know we worked out the date issue in a message. Glad to know you're enjoying the story thus far.

**AnnelieAhuisCullen**

Aw, I'm glad that you're enjoying William as a character! He's become quite a favorite of mine. *sigh* He is a sweetie. I'm very pleased that you're still reading and reviewing, but more importantly, that you're still liking the story!

Ah, and sorry about the name issue. It didn't show until I'd published my chapter. I think it's an error on the site from the dots in your name. Is it okay with you if I write your name without the dots, or would you like to be .Cullen? ;D

**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme**

Thank you so much for your comments on Will and Rue! I desperately wanted my readers to enjoy them and their quirks. It's good to know that I'm doing my job!

**pbwitbeck**

Yes, a bit suspenseful! I liked your question/view. I'd say that he's always been in her mind, but that she forgot him in a sense. He told her that she was strong and that she should continue on like that. Throughout the years, she's obviously pushed that away to a point, and the words are starting to hit her a little bit again.

I hope that this chapter satisfied you!

**EliseShaw**

That comment was very helpful Elise! I'm always worried about the flow of my dialogue and using the proper words for that time. Thank you so much.

**EdwardLovesMe**

Hello! Welcome to the site (officially)! Every review helps me get my work done, so never underestimate the power of you as a reader. I'm so glad to have your support. Thanks for the confidence boost!

**greysfanhp**

Aw, well thank you, and thanks for the Happy Birthday! I'm excited to bring them back together myself. (I can't help it, they're adorable!) Many, many thanks for your thoughts on my angst and fluff comparison. I did a little cheer to myself when I read that!

**TeamCarlisle21**

Ah, whenever I'm pleasing the wonderful Carlisle/Esme fans with my story, I become happy that you're happy! Was this chapter one that you enjoyed as well? (I hope to keep you sucked in as a reader!)


	12. Make It End

**Greetings again, my friends! I could sit here, typing my AN and recount the whole story for the delay with this chapter, but I'm not going to bore you with excuses. Instead, I will make this note simple; This chapter is one that I've handled with more care than ever before. This is also another chapter that was supposed to have a few other things happen, and as excited as I am to get to those events, I think leaving them until the next chapter is best. But do know that it is on its way, and that I can't wait to share it with you! ****Happy reading, and thank you for your messages of support! :)**

* * *

The escape of sleep came and went. I tossed and turned, sweating coldly, hair sticking to my neck and face. When I did manage to doze off, I faced terrifying images that were clawing, screaming for me in the darkness. After the fifth round of battling my subconscious, I shrieked myself awake and sat up. Attempting to sleep was pointless and impossible.

I wiped away half-dried tears that had formed earlier, and looked up to the moon's melancholic disposition. I felt rather bad for the moon; it was bright and unveiled when hardly anyone would see and appreciate it. Not only that, but it represented secrecy and betrayal. We were one and the same, the moon and I.

But the moon had a purpose, while I didn't. William's sweet words couldn't even convince me otherwise. I was mentally ill; depressed, as they might say.

Perhaps my purpose all along has been to care for my child, if I were even stable enough to do so. But I couldn't properly support or believe in myself. How could I protect a baby?

I instinctively stroked the plump mound of flesh at my center as it was kicked lightly against, seemingly in response to my thoughts. "That's doesn't mean that I won't try!" I retorted sillily. "I'd do anything for you," I cooed. "No matter what happens…and I don't know what will."

I didn't even know who I was. I didn't know where I belonged…nowhere, it seemed.

Was there a purpose to _everything_? I certainly didn't know. Surely some events had reason, but I couldn't explain away all that had happened in my life. Maybe I was just too narrow at this point to fully grasp it.

Dawn began to appear and pulled me out of my philosophical bubble. It reminded me of how I should worry. But I wasn't afraid; I was matter-of-fact.

Keeping my child safe was the priority. Even if Charles were to reach me, I had faith that the child would be secure.

Charles would likely accuse me of adultery and assume that I was carrying William's baby. However, he was also likely to wait until I'd given birth to strike me again. His ego wouldn't let him ever publicly, (though falsely) say that I'd had an affair, as that would make him appear unsatisfactory, which is also why he wouldn't want the child injured while I was carrying it…He'd want to show off the result of his "manhood".

But the thing is, the thought of going back almost appealed to me. At least I had a sense of my place there. At least I didn't need a fortune teller in that domain; I always knew what the days would entail.

But I'd changed things forever, and there was no going back now.

My chance of survival was what I made it, and right now, it needed to be hasty.

The sun was bringing more clarity to the room, and I took that as my warning.

I dressed in a rush and didn't bother fussing over anything else. I still had time to bide, but to have been unprepared would've been unthinkable. Frankly, I didn't have a plan for the outcome of Charles arriving. But no matter what happened, I needed to be ready to run.

It was a shame that today had to be the way it was. Had it been different, it would've been a glorious day. It was a morning that would leave me with the birds singing louder than ever, had my head not been filled with chaotic thoughts. And the water in the pond would have been bluer than the sky, that is, if my eyes weren't clouded by tears and emotional fatigue. Through my eyes, I was seeing the same dull shade of grey, while the shapes of the world blended.

Stirrings around the house began to be more prominent and crept through the barrier my ears had crafted. What a pity, I was almost comfortable with sudden noises, and now I had to leave.

I stood in the doorway as Edie came out of her room. Though she was strong, her eyes were tired and worried, "Do the children know about my departure?"

She sighed as she closed her eyes, "No, I haven't had the heart to tell them."

"Do you think I should tell them instead?"

"That would probably be for the best."

"Edie?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to stress yourself so much; at this point, whatever happens, happens."

She looked at the floor, "I know, that's what stresses me. I just want you safe. You know who I am, and you know that I'm never afraid…_ever_. This has me completely reversed."

"I'm sorry you have to face this with me."

"I'm sorry you've had to face this at all, sweetie."

"I know," I whispered as I walked by her.

I slipped into Stephen's room as Faith was helping him tie his shoes for the day. They looked at me, Stephen with that innocent curiosity, and Faith with that all-too-knowing suspicion.

I couldn't tell them and make it official. I blinked back the tears that were forming again.

"Auntie Esme, what's wrong?" Stephen stepped forward and looked up to me.

I sniffed, "Nothing's wrong, honey. The baby just kicked me a little harder than usual."

He leaned towards my stomach, "Be nice to your mommy! She's working hard to make sure you're strong." He patted my tummy, "I think he heard me."

"I think he did too."

"Stephen," Faith chimed in. "Why don't you go help mom in the kitchen? I'm sure she'd like that."

"Okay!" He lit up and darted from the room.

Faith approached me slowly. "You're leaving," she said not as a question, but with certainty.

"Yes."

"I thought so, I can see it all over your face…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Will we see you again?"

"God willing."

She grimaced lightly and flung her arms around me. She shook and my sleeve gradually became damp, "I know I don't know you as well as my mother does, but I'll miss your help. It was nice having another woman to talk with."

"I know, honey, but it will work out," I sat down with her talked the morning away.

"I've been avoiding it, but I've got ask you…Why _are_ you leaving?"

It was the one question I'd dreaded more than any of the other possibilities, "I don't know that it's appropriate for me to tell you."

"In what way?"

"You're just like your mother," I sighed. I could tell she wouldn't give in easily, "The gist of it is that I'm in danger if I stay…That's all I'm comfortable with telling you right now. In time, you'll know the story, but not just yet."

She avoided my eyes as hers were swimming with guesses, "I understand…for now, but I'm still disappointed you're going."

I leaned forward and hugged her, "Me too, dear, me too."

She hugged me back, and I held on, savoring this essence of kindness, forcing it to imprint upon me. But I ripped myself from her when the rumble of an automobile nearing pierced my ears, "Esme, what's wrong now?"

"I have to go, I, I have to leave!"

The car door shut and I could feel its beat thrumming through my heart. I tried to run but I almost fell and was barely caught in time by Faith, "Esme, you have to breathe. Look me in the eyes and focus. Inhale and exhale."

I heard pounding on the door and everything faded to black.

Suddenly I was twirling slowly as visions of my future whipped around me. My face, a child, the shadow of a man, all illuminated by a golden light.

I looked down to find myself standing upon grass. Another patch of green rustled lightly in the distance as I heard a low hiss. A monstrosity of a snake slithered towards me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound would escape. I desperately wanted to flee but no matter how hard I tried to push with my muscles, I couldn't move. I watched as it slid up my leg and wrapped itself around my belly. I could hear a voice above me, "Esme," as the snake lifted itself to the level of my eyes. It smiled dementedly and lurched for my tummy.

"Help me!" I thrashed about and felt a slight restraint.

"Esme, open your eyes!" I relaxed and gradually lifted my eyelids, "I was worried that I wouldn't see your eyes again," said a familiar masculine voice.

"I didn't think I'd open them…I'm so glad it's you, William."

"Me too, and I apologize for frightening you."

"It's all right; what matters is that you're here, and not- Charles. We have to get out of here!"

"I know, I know. Everyone loaded your things into my vehicle," he stroked my forehead. "I just needed to know that you were going to be fine before we left…I feel like I'm going to lose you."

I smiled and pulled his face closer, "You won't; I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?"

"Oh, why not? If I don't follow through, what can you do to me?" He laughed and his breath tickled my cheeks, "Care to help me up?"

He lifted me, not allowing my feet to touch the ground. I was confused and he noticed, "You need to rest as much as possible, especially after this ordeal." I nodded weakly; I _was_ drained.

At the foot of the stairs, we were met by the family, "Please set me down," I whispered. "I'd like to say my goodbyes."

I walked over to the children, "Someday, you'll fully understand what's happening. But for now, we'll just have to be in each other's hearts. I love you both." They looked down and nodded before hugging me.

I then looked upon the parents, "You both have been amazing, and I wish I could repay you."

"That's never necessary; we wish we could do more," Christopher said quietly.

"Thank you," I smiled. "And Edie, I feel like I'm losing a sister."

"Not losing me, just having to vacation away from me for a bit," she barely spoke above a whisper, the quietest she'd ever been. She hugged me, "Don't say _goodbye_; I won't let you make this final."

"I won't," I let go of her.

"You'll always have a room here…You too, William, should you ever desire one."

"We'll hold you to that," Will said as he shook their hands.

"We certainly hope you do."

_We certainly hope you'll be able to…_

Will helped me into my seat and started the vehicle. "I'll miss them so much," I confided.

"I can see why," he looked away from me. "And I wish it didn't have to be this way."

I closed my eyes. I knew he wanted things to be different; they all did. As we drove, I imagined how close he'd come to being too late. I could almost hear Charles' Ford. I could almost smell the gasoline that it had problems containing.

My eyes popped open and Williams eyes met mine, "The back, Esme, reach for the hats in the back!"

"Hats?"

"Just do it!" I twisted and grabbed two gardening hats, handing him his, "Put yours on and keep your head turned until I tell you to move."

I could tell he was almost passing us by the way my stomach rolled as if I were going to be sick. _Breathe_, I told myself.

"Esme, we're fine. He's gone."

* * *

William had been right; Charles was moving farther away…and closer to a home on a hill.

But there were two people, ready and willing to defend.

The automobile came to a stop, and the door was slammed. Charles was red and hysterical.

He yelled, hoping to scare the residents; he was beyond his hometown charade at this point. "Where the hell is my wife? And who gave you the goddamn right to take her away from me?" he bellowed.

Edie stepped forward, her husband unsuccessfully attempting to keep her back, "We've done no such thing to you, sir." She wanted to address him as something much more fitting, but held her tongue.

Chris gently tugged her back to the door's frame, "I'm afraid we've not wronged you. I think it best if you leave."

"Oh, I see," Charles began to slur. "You let your little lady do your talking for you? You're not the _man_ I expected."

Charles tried to ascend the steps and noticed Christopher reaching behind the door as he spoke, "The difference between you and I is that I'm not living in the past nor present; my family and I are stepping towards the future…In my marriage, my wife and I are equals." He pulled his hand into view, along with a rifle that he pretended to polish as he continued, "And when people come here, speaking to my family in such a manner, well, I get a little upset. That's something I'm sure you know all about…The anger, I mean. But the second difference between us is that I don't need to keep you around as a punching bag to make myself feel better. I have no need for you to live, and frankly, no qualms about homicide, justifiable homicide, that is."

Edie smirked at Charles as she watched his pupils dilate, and she imagined how quickly his heart must be beating, "I believe you know the way out."

Edie and Christopher watched as Charles slowly backed away towards his car and pulled out, "Are you ever even going to load that awful thing?" she whispered.

Chris laughed, "I've never needed to."

* * *

Oh, my, I had fun writing Chris this chapter ;) I don't have much else to say, except I hope that this makes up somewhat for the gap in writing. I'd also like to thank you all for reading again! I'm getting more views than I'd ever hoped! I'm incredibly flattered, and couldn't do this without you.

Note: If I don't respond to your review, please don't take it personally! I read and cherish them all...It's just difficult to think of something to say if you only post 3 words in your review. :)

**Reviews:**

**wizkiz: Thank you! hehe I want him too...Don't worry, it'll be soon! :D I loved the last scene in NM as well! Very nice...And I don't personally care for CxB (because I'm hardcore CxE lol) but my gosh, I thought they were going to kiss for a second when he was stitching her...Talk about intimate! I definitely see the appeal though...You're not alone ;)**

**EliseShaw: I appreciate your comment like always, and I'm so thankful to have had your approval on the last chapter. You really gave me more confidence when it came to writing the time period. Thank you.**

**AnnelieAhuisCullen: I don't know, .Cullen is pretty cool lol ;D And thank you again! It's so funny to think that we know her history, but it feels like we're hearing it for the first time in each story hehe I hope you're having (or had) a nice trip! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**EdwardLovesMe: You're welcome, and I hope that you've been having a lovely time around the site! There are wonderful people here :) lol Be crazy and proud! The crazies are the best! Thanks, and I hope you like the update!**

**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme: Thank you kindly! I always feel upset myself when I write sad material, but I'm glad to know that it's resonating with you. Eagerly awaiting your thoughts!**

**pbwitbeck: Thank you! I was so excited when I saw your comment on William! He's a character that's really close to my heart, and I'm so grateful that you like him! I hope this was William-y enough ;)**

**xFender'sGirlx: Thank you for the compliment! And yes, they are the sweetest 3**

**TeamCarlisle21: Yay! I'm glad I've kept you guessing, and I hope that this was no exception! I'm so appreciative that you're liking it so far, and I really hope you like where it'll be going :)**

**Twilightfanatic247: Hooray! I'm happy to see you're checking it out! I'm so thankful to have you on two sites :D I hope you get this update, because I love your reviews!**


End file.
